While You Were Asleep
by Shiomi
Summary: Allen enjoys watching the sleeping Kanda, just as Kanda enjoys watching the sleeping Allen. Kanda x Allen.


_**Disclaimer: **D.Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment._

**While You Were Asleep**

Allen had a few experiences with the pretty boy of the organization before, but one of his favourite memories with Kanda was during their first mission together, when the exorcist had been injured by the Akuma. With his hair down and his coat opened while he rested quietly, he had looked beautiful to the British boy. The harsh lines and scowls were gone from his face, leaving a somewhat vulnerable look, though Allen knew from experience that the teen was anything but that. In sleep, the foul attitude of Kanda Yuu was lost. And Allen liked that Kanda... So much that he starting sneaking into the exorcist's room to watch him sleep.

The young ivory-haired exorcist yawned as he put his breakfast down on the table. He had stayed up watching Kanda sleep again, but it was worth it in his opinion. He smiled as he remembered Kanda lying in his bed, wearing just a pair of pants as he curled up on his side while he slept. The taller exorcist really reminded him of a cat, unapproachable and defensive while awake, yet sweet-looking while asleep. He yawned again when he settled down and propped his head on his hand, closing his eyes.

Kanda searched the breakfast crowd for a certain white-haired British boy, smirking when he found his little beansprout sitting alone. He walked over and sat down in front of the sleeping boy, putting his tray down loudly. The shorter exorcist sat up hurriedly and looked around. "Eh?"

"Che. Stupid beansprout. We don't need an exorcist who's always sleeping. If you want to sleep, you should leave the organization."

"K-Kanda! What are you doing here? And my name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Allen!"

"Like I care what your name is. And in case you can't tell, I'm eating. All the other tables are occupied. Now shut up and let me eat."

Allen frowned and muttered about how he prefered the teen asleep, but otherwise kept quiet. He propped his head on his hand again and went back to sleep. The taller teen watched the sleeping exorcist as he ate, wondering if the boy had fallen sick from lack of sleep. After all, the brat has been sneaking into his room every night and doing nothing but sitting beside him fora few hours before leaving quietly. Normally he would have chased the person away, but having Allen sit with him while he slept was strangely comforting.

He frowned slightly as he observed the British boy. The boy didn't seem to have a cold. He reached out his hand to feel the boy's forehead for signs of fever when someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn sharply.

"Ah, alert as ever. What were you doing to Allen-kun? I know he's cute, but you shouldn't molest him while he's sleeping," Rinali said, smiling brightly at the raven-haired teen. A light blushed dusted his cheeks. "I'm not molesting that cursed little brat! I just think he has a fever!"

The girl frowned and felt Allen's forehead, not noticing Kanda's glare on her. "Ah, you're right! He's having a fever."

She tapped the boy's shoulder. "Allen-kun, wake up. You're having a fever. I'll take you to nii-san for some medicine."

The ivory-haired boy woke up instantly at that. "It's all right. I'm fine, so you don't have to bother Komui."

"You're having a fever," Rinali repeated.

"I am? Ah, it's ok. I'll just take some medication and I'll be fine."

The assistant head-officer looked at him worriedly. "I'll arrange for you to have a few days rest."

"I still can work. You don't have to do that. The Noah family's causing trouble, so we'll need all the exorcists we have."

Kanda frowned at the boy's uncaring attitude about his health. "Stupid beansprout. Rest if you need it. You'll make things worse if you faint while fighting an Akuma."

"I'm fine!"

"Take proper care of your body, you idiot! Since you stay in the room next to mine, I'll have to look after you if you faint. And I don't want to waste my time doing that."

"Then don't! It's not like it's any of your business."

A awkward silence followed Allen's outburst. Finally, Kanda turned and left. "Rinali, make sure he takes a few days rest. I'm going to train."

The young exorcist watched guilty as Kanda left. "Did I hurt him? Usually he would just retort back before he leaves... But he didn't."

"Having someone you like saying those kind of words is rather hurting, even for a seemingly heartless guy like Kanda."

"But he was provoking me!"

"Kanda's not an affectionate person by nature, so it's hard for him to show emotions like worry. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be telling you to rest and scolding you for not taking care of yourself. That's just how he shows his concern, because he tells himself that he doesn't want to care. But sometimes, I guess he just can't help caring... Especially since it's adorable Allen-kun. He actually likes you a lot. He just has trouble expressing it," the girl explained, smiling gently at the slightly younger exorcist.

"Ah! Then I've said something very mean! I have to go apologize to Kanda," the British boy said, making his way to the exit.

"What about your food?"

"You can have it," Allen yelled across the cafeteria before leaving. Rinali looked at the food and felt a drop of sweat rolling down the back of her head. "Like I can finish all of this!"

Allen was already out of the cafeteria by then, running down the corridors of the building. He went down to the forest and was flushed by the time he found the other exorcist. "Kanda!"

The taller exorcist pulled off his blindfold and turned to the younger boy, scowling as he did so. "What do you want, beansprout? I don't have time to entertain you, and you should stay in your room. Don't pass your fever to other people!"

"It's not like fever's contagious. I jus-"

"Oi!"

Kanda caught the boy as he fell and picked the small figure up. He felt the boy's hands closing tightly around his uniform and looked down at the boy's sleeping face. "Stupid beansprout. That's what you get for not sleeping enough. Falling asleep while talking to me. Che."

He brought the boy up to his room and put him on the bed. He tried to dislodge his uniform from the boy's grasp, but the small figure had gripped on tightly. After a few tries, he gave up and brought the boy to the bathroom with him to wet a towel, then returned to the bed. Placing the wet towel on Allen's forehead, he tried to find a comfortable position for the both of them. In the end, he wrapped his arms round the smaller figure as they both lay facing each other.

The first thing that Allen noticed when he woke up was the comfortable warmth that surrounded him. He snuggled closer to the person beside him groggily, then froze as his mind starting clearing up. He looked up slowly and winced when he saw Kanda's sleeping face. Slowly, he moved Kanda's arms away and tried to escape. Just as he got off the bed, a hand grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

Allen turned to find the other exorcist sitting up. "Ah... You were sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb you.."

"Che, as if you don't disturb me every night when you sneak in."

The boy's eyes widened as he pointed at Kanda. "You knew about it!"

"Of course I did. I heard you climbing over to my balcony. And it's not like you're very quiet when you're watching me," the older exorcist said with a smirk, enjoying the flush on the beansprout's face. Allen had buried his red face into his hands and sunk down to the floor on his knees, not able to run because of the hand on his wrist.

After a while, the boy looked up again, his face still a light shade of pink. "But why didn't you chase me out if you knew? That's what any normal person would do."

"Like we exorcists can be considered normal. And I don't have to explain myself to a dumb shorty like you."

"I'm not short!"

Kanda stood up and pulled the boy up as well, looking down at him. "Compared to me you are. And why were you looking for me earlier?"

"Ah? Oh! I... Rinali said that you were worried about my fever, and yet I snapped at you... So... I'm sorry!"

"Who's worried about you? It's your fault that you got a fever, climbing over balconies to come into my room in the cold night and then not sleeping like you should be doing," the taller teen said, looking away to hide his blush. Allen looked at him innocently. "Then should I stop coming? It sounds like you don't like me sneaking in even if you don't chase me out. Even though I like to watch you sleep, I'll stop if you don't like it."

"How dense can you be? I never said I don't like you coming to see me at night. I just don't like you climbing over the balconies in the cold and not sleeping."

"Isn't it the same? If I don't climb over people's balconies then there's no other way in. And if I'm going to come here to sleep there isn't much point in all my effort sneaking in!"

"Stupid beansprout. There's the door. And... You could always join me on the bed," Kanda said, turning slightly to see the boy's reaction. The boy was staring at him. He turned to the boy and growled defensively, thinking that the boy had noticed his blush. "What's that stare for?"

"I don't have a key to the door."

"So ask for one."

Allen beamed. "You mean you'll give it to me? You'll let me come into your room at night? And your bed as well?"

"Only if you sleep as well and not watch me the whole night. I don't want you getting sick again."

The boy smiled and launched himself at Kanda. "I used to like the sleeping Kanda, but now I like the awake Kanda even more... Even if Kanda has a bad attitude."

Kanda caught the small figure and put him on the bed. "It's already night, so you should go to sleep. You're still having a fever. And I only give you that attitude because you're fun to provoke."

"That's mean."

"So? You knew that I'm a mean person from the start, so don't start running from me now."

Allen pulled the raven-haired beauty down onto the bed, kissing his cheek and snuggling close to him. "Don't worry. I won't."

The two of them were about to fall asleep when the older exorcist sat up and searched the drawers of his bedside table. He pulled out a small box before getting off the bed for a glass of water and a new towel. Allen was already asleep when he got back. He shook the boy gently. "Oi. Take these before you sleep or you won't get well."

The boy allowed Kanda to help him with the pills and then immediately went back to sleep, coaxing a gentle smile from the usually cold teen. He put the towel on Allen's forehead, pulling the old one out from underneath the boy and putting it on the bedside table so that it wouldn't wet the bed.

"I like the sleeping Allen too, but I like the awake Allen even more," the exorcist muttered, kissing the boy's cheek lightly before climbing back into bed and pulling the small figure close to him. He wrapped his arms round Allen protectively and closed his eyes, joining the boy in sleep.

**_End _**

Wai! It's done. Not much shounen-ai in here.. It's more like hints of it, but I think it's cute and hope that you agree. XD

This is longer than my last Kanda x Allen oneshot... by about 500 words. -cheers-

I'll probably be writing another KandaAllen when I get ideas, so if you have ideas that you don't intend to use, you know what to do.


End file.
